Momento Perfecto
by Azul Grandchester
Summary: Microfic. Un OneShot muy cortitito con Candy y Terry. Reviews por favor y subo más micros como éste :


"**Momento perfecto"**

**Microfic**

Moría de cansancio, estos zapatos estaban matándome, caminé a la biblioteca con el firme propósito de lanzarme sobre un sofá y lanzarlos lejos de mí.

El coctel continuaba en la sala principal, ya se había servido la cena y ahora los invitados simplemente conversaban entre ellos disfrutando el resto de la velada.

Vi a mi jefe, el señor Grandchester, conversando con algunos caballeros cerca del bar, esperaba no necesitara nada de mí en los siguientes muchos minutos, porque la sola preparación de esto me había dejado seca, sin contar con que todos los días trabajando para él eran exactamente igual de agotadores. Coctel o no, con este jefe si tienes oportunidad de dormir considérate bienaventurado.

Cerré la puerta de la biblioteca y me desplomé en un sofá, dejándome caer en él como si me desinflara, luego hice un movimiento tosco con los pies y me despojé de los zapatos, finalmente.

Saqué de mi bolso mi celular y escribí un mensaje: "Cúbreme unos minutos, regreso de inmediato, estoy en la biblioteca, más muerta que viva". Lo envié. Era para Josh, el segundo asistente del señor Grandchester. En total éramos siete. Se suponía que yo los coordinaba a todos, lo que sólo significaba que era la primera en sortear las bataholas de nuestro jefe.

Un minuto después llegó la respuesta de Josh. "Todo tranquilo en el frente, puedes desmayarte un rato ".

Desmayarme, vaya que no sonaba en absoluto mal.

Tenía trabajando tres años para el señor Grandchester, Terry, como lo llamaba en mis pensamientos, aunque sólo estando sola; y este trabajo se parecía mucho a una carrera de obstáculos. Todos los días podía ocurrir lo impensable.

Cada día me levantaba a las cuatro, para estar justo a las seis en su casa, él, por supuesto se levantaba a las tres, para cuando llegaba ya estaba preparando el desayuno. Era tan ideático que él mismo tenía que hacerlo. Desayunábamos mientras repasábamos los pendientes para el día, leíamos los periódicos y marchábamos a la empresa.

Josh decía que parecíamos más un matrimonio, en lugar de jefe y asistente, pero sólo porque discutíamos todo el tiempo. Además de eso yo no veía ninguna otra similitud, aunque Dios es mi testigo que me encantaría que la hubiera.

Salí sobresaltada de mis cavilaciones al escuchar la puerta de la biblioteca abrirse a mi costado. Me levanté apresurada cuando vi que era Logan Stainhouse, el director general y accionista mayoritario de Stainhouse & Sons, había heredado la compañía recientemente y estaba implementando un plan de expansión muy ambicioso cuyo punto principal era asociarse con Grandchester Global.

Debido a eso estaba aquí, este coctel era en realidad la elegante manera de cerrar el trato; la oficial ocurriría por la oficina el día de mañana cuando se firmara el contrato que designaba a Stainhouse & Sons como el proveedor único de servicios de inteligencia informática para Global y afiliados a nivel mundial. Era una transacción millonaria. De hecho, para calificarla como millonaria tendría que quitarle cuatro ceros.

Ellos se aseguraban un cliente de primer nivel por los siguientes cinco años, que les abriría las puertas para las grandes ligas, y Global fortalecía su infraestructura con tecnología de punta a un precio muy competitivo.

Todo parecía ir muy bien. Pero este tipo a mí me daba mala espina. Tenía los ojos demasiado pequeños. No confío en los hombres con los ojos tan pequeños. Estoy psicótica, lo sé.

Se acercó él mientras yo ya de pie me colocaba los zapatos.

-Señor Stainhouse, ¿cómo le parece la velada? – quise sonar lo más amable posible para evitar que notara que estaba descalza y pataleaba por encontrar mi zapato debajo del sofá.

-Exquisita – respondió él.

Y me miró de arriba abajo. Mojándose los labios con la lengua. Muy desagradable.

Era un hombre muy joven, tendría un par de años más que mi jefe, por lo que andaría en los treinta y seis, pero algo tenía que lo hacía verse como un viejo rabo verde.

Las cosas se pusieron extrañas, muy rápidamente. Él se acercó, se arrodilló en la alfombra, tomó mi zapato de debajo del sofá y me lo colocó, por más que me negué. Rozó mi tobillo con los dedos de una forma que me revolvió el estómago y cuando me hice hacia atrás se levantó y me tomó del codo.

Fue como vivir un sueño, no parecía real. El forcejeo terminó conmigo primero abofeteándolo y luego sujetando uno de los tirantes de mi vestido sobre mi hombro derecho, pues él lo había desgarrado.

Me debatía entre dos ideas, uno: irme para no empeorar más las posibilidades del negocio de mi jefe con él, y dos: quería abofetearlo otra vez, pues se estaba riendo de mí; cuando en eso entró Josh.

Y entonces sí se salió de control.

Mi amigo clavó la mirada en mi vestido maltrecho, luego en mi cara, y luego en el tipo frente a mí. Y se le fue encima. Josh, digamos que, juega en el bando contrario, y siempre es muy tranquilo y simpático, pero en este momento yo no sé de dónde sacó la fuerza para casi derribar a Stainhouse de un puñetazo.

Después ya no supe qué pasó. Josh marcó un número en su celular, llegó Corina, otra de las asistentes, me tomó de un brazo, y salimos del lugar.

Estaba entrando a mi departamento, sola, cuando sonó mi celular. Era mi jefe.

-¿Dónde estás? – dijo tan pronto respondí.

-Entrando a casa. Señor Grandchester, siento haberme retirado—

-No te muevas de ahí – interrumpió.

Cortó la conexión y entré a mi casa.

Estaba demasiado alterada como para dormir, y se me fue el tiempo haciendo yo no sé qué cosa. Porque ni siquiera me había cambiado de ropa cuando tocaron a la puerta y vi la hora, eran las cinco de la mañana.

Como supuse, por la cámara de vigilancia vi a mi jefe. Le abrí de inmediato y en medio minuto lo tenía cruzando el umbral. Vestía él también de la misma forma que durante el coctel. Sólo que tenía las mangas dobladas hasta los codos y en las manos… ¿qué era eso en sus manos?

-¿Sangre? – exclamé –. ¿Está herido?

-No, no estoy herido.

Se sentó en uno de los sofás en la sala, y me hizo sentarme a su lado.

-Pero tiene sangre en las manos – en sus nudillos, de hecho.

-No es mía.

-¡Cielo Santo! ¿Qué ha hecho, señor Grandchester?

-No lo maté, si eso te preocupa, estar dando guarida a un homicida.

-¿Matar a quién?

-¡A Stainhouse! ¡¿Como que a quién?

-¿Pero matarlo por qué?

-¡No me preguntes por qué, porque vuelvo a enfurecerme! – gritó –. Quiero que me cuentes paso a paso todo lo que pasó. Porque de muy poco me enteré por Josh.

-¿Josh se lo dijo?

-Por supuesto que me lo dijo. Logan ya se había ido, como la rata que es. Pero fui a su casa.

-¿Viene de su casa?

-Sí, le hice una visita, ¡pero ya no quiero hablar de ese remedo de hombre! Quiero que me digas qué fue lo que pasó, y punto por punto, todo. Lo quiero saber todo.

Me levanté nerviosamente, y caminé a la cocina, necesitaba un poco de agua.

-Habla, White – me dijo andando detrás de mí –. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

-Nada.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí.

-Bien. Espera un momento.

Mientras yo servía dos vasos de agua, él marcó un teléfono en su móvil.

-No tengo energía – maldijo entre dientes cuando su teléfono se quedó muerto sin que alcanzara a enlazar la llamada.

-Use el del despacho – señalé.

-Bien, gracias. Pero tú vienes conmigo. Te quiero a mi lado en todo momento.

-Nadie me va a hacer nada en mi propia casa. ¡No hay nadie!

-¡Vienes conmigo!

-Bien, ya voy.

Llevé los dos vasos y anduve detrás de él hasta el despacho. Una vez dentro él fue directo al teléfono y yo me senté en una de las sillas.

Estaba tan alterado que se quejó de que no escuchaba.

-¡No te escucho, Robert! – le gritaba al aparato –. ¡Maldita sea, alza la voz!

Me levanté y mirándolo fijamente puse el teléfono en altavoz. Alcé una ceja y apreté los labios mientras él me musitaba un gracias.

Luego siguió hablando con Robert. Quien además de su amigo, era el director financiero de Global.

-Así como lo escuchas, el contrato se cancela – dijo él y yo cerré los ojos. Tan avergonzada que podría morir.

En todo el tiempo que hablaba no dejaba de mirarme fijamente, como si me estuviera analizando de arriba a abajo.

Lo que hizo en esa llamada fue cancelar el negocio, ya no firmaría con Stainhouse. Estaba perdiendo mucho dinero, y así se lo dijo Robert, pero eso sólo logró que gritara todavía más alto.

Luego de colgar, marcó otro teléfono, todavía con el escrutinio en sus ojos azules mientras me veía. Esta vez era Rupert Hoyt, su jefe de abogados, un hombre de cincuenta y pocos años, muy confiable y seguro. Le respondió la llamada con una tranquilidad que no denotaba en lo más mínimo la hora que era, ni siquiera las seis, ni tampoco hacía ver lo errático de lo que estaba escuchando.

-Bien, dime lo que pasó – dijo serenamente.

Lo que mi jefe estaba pidiendo era que preparara la defensa en caso de que le demandaran por asalto.

-Fui a su departamento – inició él –, entré y lo molí a golpes.

-Necesito un poco más de detalle, Terry – sonó la voz calmada de Rupert –. ¿Ibas solo?

-Sí, estaba solo.

-¿Fue él quien abrió la puerta?

-No, porque toqué una vez y no me abrió nadie.

-¿Y cómo entraste?

-La tiré.

-Tiraste la puerta.

-Así es.

-Correcto. Allanamiento de morada – parecía estar tomando nota –. ¿Qué más pasó? ¿Alguien intentó detenerte?

-No. Bueno… el guardia de seguridad en el lobby del edificio, pero lo lancé contra una pared y como las escaleras estaban clausuradas, entré al elevador.

-Correcto. Buscaré el nombre del guardia, para incluirlo en la defensa, puesto que también lo asaltaste. ¿En el elevador había alguien más?

-Sí, un inquilino que iba a bajar en el primero piso, pero como yo tenía prisa, no lo dejé.

-Correcto. Privación ilegal de la libertad – seguía anotando –. También pondré al equipo a investigar el nombre del sujeto. ¿Para derribar la puerta hiciste uso de algún tipo de arma? ¿Una herramienta?

-Nada. La derribé con el hombro.

-Correcto. ¿Llevabas contigo al momento algún arma?

-¿Mi navaja del swiss army cuenta?

-No, si nadie la vio.

-Nadie la vio.

-Correcto. ¿En la pugna, él te golpeó?

-Por supuesto que no. ¡Yo a él!

-¿No te tocó en absoluto?

-No metió las manos.

-Correcto.

-Suenas decepcionado.

-Solamente lo cuestiono porque si él te hubiera golpeado a ti, podríamos hacer uso del seguro. Y además hablaríamos de una reyerta, en lugar de un asalto. Por lo demás, estoy orgulloso de ti, muchacho.

-No me tocó ni un cabello.

-Me alegra. Ahora dime, ¿cuando te fuiste estaba él inconsciente?

-No.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-Llorando como un bebé en su vestíbulo, pero todavía respiraba.

-Correcto. Creo que eso es todo. Prepararé los documentos, estaremos preparados en caso de que sean presentados cargos en tu contra. Pero debo serte sincero, se ve mal para nosotros, seguramente tendrás que declararte culpable en la corte si no logramos un arreglo previo. A menos que podamos justificar la acción. ¿Hubo un motivo para lo que hiciste?

-Sí lo hubo – me miró –. Pero no lo voy a decir.

-Comprendo. De cualquier manera, es un asunto de fianza que no nos tomará más de un par de horas si acaso sucede.

-Gracias, Rupert.

-Que tengas un buen día. Y dile a Candy que le envío un abrazo, espero esté bien. ¿Lo está, verdad?

Me miró él ya un poco más sereno; y yo no supe de dónde se había enterado Rupert de que en todo esto estaba yo mezclada, pero bueno, era la culpable después de todo. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente, muy avergonzada.

-Sí, está muy bien – dijo él y sonó como si sonriera.

-Me alegra. Que tengan buen día.

Y la llamada terminó. Pensé que se habían terminado por completo, pero hizo otra más.

-Te llamo porque eres mi amigo – dijo en el teléfono, ya sin el altavoz –. Entérate de lo siguiente. Global ya no se asociará con Stainhouse. Esto se va a poner caliente muy rápido. Mueve tu capital o se irá por el caño en menos de doce horas.

Hizo cinco llamadas de ese tipo. Lo que estaba haciendo, me fue obvio, era lograr que sus allegados que tenían alguna inversión en Stainhouse la retiraran. Cuando colgó me dijo.

-Cuando termine con ese bastardo, tendrá suerte si consigue trabajo detrás de un mostrador en Baskin Robbins. ¿No tenemos acciones de ellos?

-Sí – respondí.

-Ah, mira. Entonces ni siquiera ahí podrá trabajar.

Había marcado otro número mientras me hablaba y en ese momento le respondieron.

-Charles – era su corredor –, vende todo lo que tenemos de Stainhouse, escúchame bien, todo lo que puedas mover por la bolsa de Londres, hazlo ya – vio el reloj en su muñeca –, y en el primero minuto en el que abra la de NY mueve el resto. Para las nueve con un minuto no quiero que tengamos nada de ellos. ¿Me escuchas? – hubo una pausa –. No me importa, no estoy preguntándote cuánto vamos a perder. Saca todo, bonos y certificados, conviértelo en flotante y para las cinco de hoy compra con eso todo lo que encuentres de Dickinson.

La competencia de Stainhouse. Era cierto, iba a borrarlo del mapa. Sacudí la cabeza.

Y supe que iba a ser peor cuando agregó:

-Asegúrate de que en los pasillos suene mucho esa operación. Quiero que presiones fuerte por Dickinson, ofrece hasta tres puntos por encima del valor de piso si es necesario. Y que no se escuche otra cosa este día: Global ya no quiere nada con Stainhouse, no hay marcha atrás.

Porque si se sabía que Global había perdido interés en Stainhouse y ahora se interesaba en Dickinson, lo que iba a provocar era un efecto dominó en todos los inversionistas, los indicadores se iban a disparar, y eso movería todavía más a los poseedores de acciones.

En veinticuatro horas Stainhouse se iba a quedar sin capital, y las acciones de Dickinson se iban a ir al tope. Era una bola de nieve, tanto de un lado como del otro, un círculo en el que el único afectado sería Stainhouse. Con esta sola llamada, y las seis previas a sus allegados, Terrence estaba terminando de un plumazo con una empresa. Y no le había llevado más de diez minutos.

Volví a sacudir la cabeza, con tanta pena de mí misma que quería que se abriera la tierra y me tragara.

Cuando terminó las llamadas, le dije:

-Todo eso no era necesario.

Pero no respondió nada. Me hizo acompañarlo hasta uno de los sofás y se sentó a mi lado. Se acomodó de costado y estuvo viéndome largo rato.

-A ver – dijo en un susurro.

Llevó las manos a mi cabello y aflojó el recogido que llevaba, en cuestión de segundos dejó suelto mi cabello y hundió las manos en los rizos, pero muy gentilmente.

Tomó con la punta de los dedos un rizo que caía sobre mi hombro y lo frotó un momento, luego lo jaló hacia abajo, estirándolo, aunque muy suavemente y luego lo soltó, volvió a enroscarse hacia arriba como un resorte y el sonrió.

-Me gusta eso – dijo.

Y lo hizo de nuevo. Así estuvo largo rato jugando con mi cabello como si estuviera hipnotizado, y tenía el rostro tan cerca del mío que yo también me sentía con la cabeza volada.

-¿Quién podría hacerle daño a algo tan bonito como tú? – preguntó con su aliento acariciando mi rostro, en una voz tan suave y baja que mi corazón se saltó un latido.

Fijó sus ojos en los míos y por un largo momento me vio con un brillo en sus pupilas que no supe precisar, pero que me tenía casi extasiada.

-Debí ser yo, ¿sabes? – dijo de pronto.

Y aunque mantenía la voz serena, noté un dejo de amargura y enojo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Quien te defendiera. Debí haber sido yo y no Josh, ni nadie. Yo. Ese es mi trabajo.

-¿Lo es?

-¿No te has dado cuenta?

Negué con la cabeza. Después él se recorrió hacia mí y pasó un brazo por mi espalda, con la otra mano tomó mi barbilla y alzó mi rostro hacia él. Habló a milímetros de mi boca.

-Esta noche supe algo.

-¿Qué?

-He estado enamorado de ti todo este tiempo.

-¿Así nada más?

-Sí, así nada más. Ya sabía que me gustabas, sabía que me fascinabas, que me enloquecías, y que eres la culpable de que no pueda salir con nadie ni ver a otra mujer siquiera. Pero he estado enamorado de ti todo este tiempo y no me había dado cuenta.

-¿Y así nada más te enteraste?

-Los celos homicidas pueden ser a veces excelentes psiquiatras.

Sonreí y él delineó mi boca con un dedo. Solté un suspiro.

-¿Me amas? – dijo.

-Sabes la respuesta.

-Quiero escucharlo. Yo ya te lo dije. Te amo.

-Sí, también te amo.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-Ese era tu trabajo.

-En eso tienes razón.

Entonces tomó mis labios con los suyos. De todas las formas en las que me había imaginado un millón de veces que esto podría pasar, alucinando con que un día me mirara como algo más que como su asistente, jamás me hubiera atrevido a pensar que así era como habría de suceder.

Y de una forma tan natural, además. Había pensado que me iba a morir de nervios, que me iba a desmayar, que iba a llorar como loca. Pero no.

Mi corazón latía lento, muy lento, y estaba totalmente relajada. Mientras me besaba entendí que era porque se sentía bien, se sentía correcto. Y era el momento preciso en el que tenía que ocurrir.

Me apoyó en su hombro y aspiré profundamente. Luego él deslizó la mano por mi brazo, acariciándome muy tiernamente, pero no pude evitar removerme adolorida.

Se enfureció en una fracción de segundo. Y cuando analizó el lugar y vio las marcas rojas que el agarre de Logan había dejado, casi le llameaban los ojos. Eran azules pero juraría que se volvieron rojos de rabia.

-Ahora vas a decirme todo lo que pasó – dijo.

Y no me quedó más remedio que hacerlo. No quería provocar más problemas. Pero él tenía cámaras de vigilancia en cada rincón de su casa, así que lo sabría tarde o temprano. Era mejor que se lo dijera ahora o lo enfurecería más saberse engañado.

Se levantó de un salto del sofá cuando llegué a cierto punto del relato, lo intenté hacer lo más breve posible, pero en este punto sabía que iba a saltar y lo hizo.

-¿Que hizo qué cosa?

Y se lo tuve que volver a decir. Me llenaba de vergüenza, pero lo iba a ver en la grabación de cualquier manera. Logan me había querido atrapar entre él y uno de los libreros y al tiempo que con una mano me sujetaba un brazo, con la otra acarició uno de mis senos. Sin el menor pudor y de la forma más burda y humillante. Con toda la palma me había apretado. Y aunque me había puesto furiosa delante de él, la verdad es que por dentro casi me echaba a llorar. Se sintió horrible. Todavía sentía que me quemaba.

Además me había dicho que no me hiciera la decente pues todas las asistentes se acostaban con sus jefes, así que bien podía abrirle las piernas a él también. Con esas palabras. Eso no se lo dije a Terrence. Las cámaras no grababan sonidos, era inútil echarle más leña al fuego.

Fue justo entonces cuando lo abofeteé, luego él jaló mi vestido y rompió el tirante. Y lo demás es historia.

Terry frente a mí, soltó un improperio, temblando de furia, y se fue. Escuché la puerta principal azotarse un minuto después. Luego sonó mi teléfono, era él, estaba en el auto y sólo dijo una frase "Espérame donde estás".

Regresó dos horas después. Yo estaba tan inquieta que seguía con la misma ropa. Cuando abrí la puerta estaba él al teléfono, supe que con Rupert.

-Así es – dijo en la bocina mientras entraba y yo lo analizaba de pies a cabeza –. Agrega que fui una segunda vez. Ahora no me encontré con nadie.

Lo analizaba yo y solté un ligero grito, tenía una señal de un golpe en la mandíbula. Cerré la puerta y lo llevé a la cocina, mientras él seguía al teléfono.

-Lo dejé que me golpeara, por lo que dijiste hace rato. Pero sólo una vez. Sí, en la cara. La cuestión es que esta vez sí se quedó inconsciente – hubo una pausa, mientras tanto coloqué un trozo de hielo en una servilleta y la puse en su mandíbula –. No, no usé ningún arma – respondió a Rupert –, aunque la cuestión llegó al corredor y hubieron muchos destrozos. Sí, agrégalo. Y, Rupert, mejor deja abierto a que tal vez regrese una tercera vez. Todavía no se me pasa.

Con eso colgó.

Y no se le pasaría en mucho tiempo, aunque Logan nunca demandó y dejamos de saber de él por años. Teníamos Terry y yo ya años de casados y dos hijos, además de uno en camino, la siguiente vez que nos lo encontramos. Y Terry lo fulminó con la mirada. Ahora Logan se decía que trabajaba en Boston, porque en Nueva York ya no hubo manera.

Le habíamos perdido la pista hasta esa vez que nos lo topamos. Yo nunca supe a detalle lo que había sucedido entre ellos, pues no estuve jamás presente. Pero la cara de Logan se puso pálida, le temblaron los labios, y se dio la media vuelta como si hubiera visto a un aparecido. Nunca más volvimos a verlo.

A veces Terry bromeaba, con que había hecho falta la intervención de un imbécil para que a él se le quitara lo imbécil. Pues decía que mucho tiempo habíamos perdido sin estar juntos.

Pero yo siempre supe que el momento había sido justo cuando había ocurrido. No era lo ideal seguramente, en una noche como aquella llena de violencia, pero nuestro amor tuvo la capacidad de volver una mala situación en un muy bello recuerdo. Y yo sabía que sin importar lo que había detonado la declaración de los dos, nuestro amor lo había vuelto todo simplemente perfecto.

**FIN**

**Octubre 04, 2012. **

Si te gustó mi manera de escribir, quizás te interese la novela que recién publiqué: "Marónea". Está disponible en Amazon.

www(PUNTO)amazon(PUNTO)com/Marónea-Spanish-Edition-Fabiola-Valenzuela/dp/1479339911

Y en mi blog la podemos comentar: www(PUNTO)fabsxion(PUNTO)wordpress(PUNTO)com

*Remover paréntesis.


End file.
